


All the Stars

by just_peachy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Noctis is an idiot and does not understand, Assertive!Prompto, Captain Obvious!Everyone else, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Altissia, Pre-Relationship, Prompto just wants Noctis to understand that he is flirting, Shy!Noctis, We don't know her, what is angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: Everyone is really frustrated with Noctis. Because Prompto is making things pretty obvious...





	All the Stars

“Good morning,” Prompto said in a sing-song voice. His voice seemed bright and that was the cue for Noctis to turn over right away. 

 

It was still early and Noctis had no intention to get up. Checking his phone to confirm the time was out of the question. They were in the tent and there was no way that Noctis wanted to get up. They had a nightmare inducing hunt the night before. They all were tired. But was Prompto ever tired? 

 

“Oh,” Prompto giggled a bit and then Noctis heard more shuffling while a grunt and snore came from Gladio’s direction. “Sorry… forgot about sleeping in…”

 

Another small grunt was heard in the direction that Ignis’ sleeping bag was located. Noctis could feel some kind of shuffling but again, there was absolutely no way he was opening his eyes. Sleep was always better than whatever Prompto wanted to do. 

 

Except, right now… Prompto was shuffling closer and Noctis refused to move or acknowledge that… what the hell was Prompto doing?

 

“Hey buddy,” Prompto whispered quietly in Noctis’ ear and Noctis, just this once, opened one eye to look at his friend. “I wanted to do a photo shoot. But I forgot… so sorry about that.”

 

“Right now?” Noctis yawned. “Sorry Prompto…”

 

Except, for some bizarre reason, Prompto did not move at all. In fact, his face seemed to move closer and Noctis couldn’t do anything except watch his friend invade his personal space.

 

“It’s okay,” Prompto winked at him. “Maybe tomorrow? I’ll make you look amazing!”

 

Noctis couldn’t do anything but blink while Prompto got up slowly and exited the tent. There was nothing Noctis could do but watch Prompto go and there was no chance that he was going to fall asleep now. 

 

***

 

Gladio and Ignis were out trying to find some more hunts to do in the area. Noctis was stuck at Kenny Crow’s with Prompto which wasn’t all too bad. They were sharing a plate of fries and Noctis was content with having some greasy food. It reminded him of his high school years and Prompto ordering pizza or chicken wings or whatever else Prompto wanted. They’d get scolded by Ignis but honestly, Noctis didn’t care. It was fun.

 

“Try this one,” Prompto told him. It was an exceptionally long french fry covered in ketchup and Noctis just gave Prompto a look of disgust. “Come on!”

 

“What are you doing?” Noctis laughed. Prompto edged closer and dangled the fry right in front of his face. It was embarrassing and Prompto had done this before. 

 

“I’m feeding your Highness,” Prompto teased. “Open wide!”

 

“No!” Noctis inched back a bit and could not hold back his laughter.

 

“Come on!” Prompto giggled and reached across the table. “Let the Plebe feed you.”

 

Noctis looked around at the diner. No one was really there. The attendant up front was at the register counting the gils and the chef was cooking for another customer in a booth. Noctis ate the french fry quickly while giggling. Prompto looked oddly smug but Noctis didn’t think anything of it. And, seemingly, right on cue, Gladio and Ignis came into the restaurant and stared at the two of them. Gladio came to sit next to Prompto while Ignis sat on Noctis’ side in the booth. Ignis eyed Gladio and Prompto ate the rest of the fries on the plate. 

 

“Having fun without us?” Gladio said finally. Noctis could not talk because, well… it wasn’t anything. Prompto had fed him before. That was not bad at all?

 

“Yes,” Prompto quipped back. “Lots of fun.”

 

Ignis crossed his arms and looked at Noctis. All Noctis could do was blush but he had no idea why he felt so embarrassed.

 

***

 

The Assassin's festival was something that Noctis had been looking forward to. His friends all looked amazing and he loved his outfit. Searching for Loqi had been the only downside, but otherwise, it was a fun event. They had to head back and continue their mission to Altissia soon. But they had one last night of fun. It was unbearably hot and Noctis opted to switch to the assassin outfit that the rest of his friends had on. It felt less suffocating than the one that he had on while pursuing Loqi. 

 

The entire time with Prompto had been fun. They took pictures, ate lots of food and cosplayed. 

 

Now however, Noctis had noticed that Prompto had been staring at him longer than usual. And he had done other things as well. The weirdest one was in one of the crowded markets. It was so crowded that Noctis had to literally rub shoulders with other people who were busy buying their goods. When he finally saw the direction of the restaurant he had wanted to go to, he felt someone tug on his hand. It was Prompto and now they were holding hands.

 

In public.

 

And Noctis felt even more embarrassed. He had overheard how “cute” Prompto was from other citizens in Lestallum. And now he was nearly shirtless which made Noctis panic even more because he was nearly shirtless too. They were nearly shirtless and holding hands in a busy market and…

 

“Hey Buddy,” Prompto winked at him and held his hand tighter. “This way, we won’t get lost right?”

 

Noctis, did not say anything and just let Prompto lead the way. In fact, once they got out of the market, they were still holding hands and Noctis had absolutely no intention of letting go. 

 

***

 

Prompto had gone with Gladio to pick up a part for Cindy. Noctis was barely listening to Cindy and Ignis discussing the Regalia and the new upgrades that were being made. That was until Cindy mentioned “the Blondie” and Noctis turned his head towards them at once.

 

“Ahhh,” Ignis grinned. “And now, he pays attention.”

 

“I know!” Cindy scratched her face and some grime went right across her cheeks. “Your Highness, you really need to ask him out already.”

 

Noctis just blinked.  _ He had no idea what the hell they were talking about _ .

 

“What are you talking about?” Noctis asked.

 

“Come now,” Ignis sighed. “We are all supportive. Prompto has made it so obvious he likes you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Noctis felt bewildered. This was coming as a total shock to him. What the hell was Ignis talking about?

 

“He is easy on the eyes,” Cindy began. “I can see why you like him, your Highness.”

 

Noctis just looked at the two of them and ultimately decided to go to Tanaka’s to sulk. He ignored Ignis yelling at him and Cindy’s laughter. What the hell?

 

***

 

“Heya Noct,” Prompto snuck up from behind Noctis while he was doing some fishing. Noctis watched him as he politely waved. “Mind if I take some pictures of you? Apparently Iris is doing some skincare stuff with Ignis and Gladio.”

 

Noctis turned around and laughed. He hadn’t caught anything just yet. But he didn’t mind the company at all.  

 

“Like those masks?” Noctis had some idea what skincare was. But not enough to know anything. So he sat down and made sure to make some room so Prompto could sit next to him on the edge. 

 

“Sure,” Prompto sighed. “She got this wand metal thing and took out some blackheads. I had no idea I even had any on my face!” 

 

Prompto laughed and Noctis did as well. Noctis’ servants usually brought him things to put on his face. Especially when he was a teenager, but Noctis had no idea what any of that stuff was called. But Prompto inched closer and pointed at his face. Noctis could see some redness there but he then realized that Prompto was  _ way  _ too close to his face. 

 

“Hey,” Prompto tapped his shoulder and Noctis, despite his better judgement, turned around and looked right at him. “Does it look that bad?”

 

Noctis thought about what to say. He thought about Ignis telling him to say something and Gladio rolling his eyes whenever Prompto shoved Noctis while they travelled the world. 

 

“No,” Noctis said quietly. In fact, Prompto’s face seemed to glow even though the sun was setting in the distance. It was just them and even though every part of his brain told him not to do anything, he just couldn’t look at him like this and not do anything. And maybe Prompto thought the same thing. Because it only took one second, maybe less, for Prompto to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

Immediately, Noctis forgot about fishing and laid his fishing rod on the ledge. He didn’t look at Prompto right away, but he knew he would have to eventually.

 

“Oh no,” Prompto’s voice sounded so sad and Noctis couldn’t let that happen. He looked right at Prompto, who looked terrified and grabbed both of his friend’s hands. It was easy and Noctis felt like such an idiot. So he did kiss Prompto on the cheek again, and he hoped at least that wouldn’t make Prompto so sad. 

 

“Sorry,” Noctis said into Prompto’s ear. “I’m not really good at this…”

 

“I figured,” Prompto began to lace their fingers and Noctis could feel his heart burst out of his chest. “I made it kind of obvious…”

 

It was easier after that. Noctis gave Prompto another kiss on the cheek before their lips connected finally. Prompto’s lips felt a little chapped and Noctis was self-conscious, as usual. He had no idea if he was doing this right. Noctis let go of Prompto’s hands and grabbed his friend’s body closer. The winds of the ocean made everything better because it contrasted with the warmth of Prompto’s body against his own. Noctis tried not to think about the very obvious signals from before. Instead, he tried to ignore how hard he was probably blushing while Prompto sucked on his bottom lip. 

 

He finally opened his eyes to see Prompto’s own, half-hooded and grinning at him. Prompto had his hand, twisted in a fist on Noctis’ shirt. The other hand was on the side of Noctis’ head, gently tugging on his hair. 

 

“Sorry,” Noctis said again. “Ignis told me to tell you.”

 

“That’s okay,” Prompto whispered. “I mean… we have a little bit of time right?”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis kissed Prompto’s forehead and while he knew they probably didn’t, he did it either way. “We have some time.”

 

They continued to kiss each other until Prompto started feeling too cold. Noctis was feeling cold as well and decided to head back to camp, hand in hand, much to the bemusement of everyone else. Iris kept talking about “how cute” they were and Gladio just muttered “fucking finally.” 

 

Ignis on the other hand, just continued to cook. However, he did find the chance to give Noctis a thumbs up when no one else was looking. Prompto and Noctis combined their sleeping bags together and Noctis felt, for the first time in a long time, unworried and unbothered. 

 

Hopefully, that feeling would last longer after they all woke up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have not written anything in a while but I wanted to bust this out really fast! Hopefully y'all enjoy it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I am on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche. Thank you!


End file.
